Scarlet Fever
by xXcottoncndyXx
Summary: Kireina Rozu and her longtime boyfriend Light Yagami find a notebook that possesses an unusual power. But too much power changes even the best people. Resulting to compulsive lying, killing and cheating on his love to reach his goal, Light finds himself losing sight of his goal, his life and his love. Kireina refuses to be left in the dark and turns to detective L for endearment.
1. A Rose for Her

_I sat down on the bench of the schoolyard, finishing last minute homework I didn't get to finish last night. It was a pretty decent day out which allowed me to sit here in silence, finish my work and not have to worry about other things. Things include days like today; this is a day where I prefer to be alone, away from people more than ever. It was February 14: Valentines Day. Today was also known as The-Day-Dedicated-To-Making-The-Ones-Who-Are-Single-Feel-Even-Worse-About-Their-Nonexistent-Love-Lives Day. I ignored the couples walking the yard, holding hands, kissing and giving each other gifts. I've never had a valentine, but I try not to be bothered by it. Besides, it's not like secretly having a pitiful crush on Light Yagami is getting me anywhere. Besides, he has so many other options, why would he want me? The quiet girl who barely socializes?_

 _Just then, it was as if my thoughts caused a coincidental accident._

 _A shadow stood above me, blocking the sun. I looked up from my work and put down my pen. There he stood above me and in front of me: Light Yagami. I felt warmth in my face and smiled at him a little. He smiled down at me as well, but he was acting different this afternoon. He looked a little awkward and uncomfortable. Light is usually cool, calm and collected. But today, his hands were behind his back and he stood there awkwardly. But his actions were extremely cute to me._

 _"Hey, Kire," He called me by the nickname he thought of a while ago for me. He's the only one that's ever called me that and probably the only one who I would allow to call me that. I just really liked hearing it from his mouth._

 _I smiled at him and chuckled a bit, "Hi," I said back and closed my textbook with my papers and pen inside._

 _He nodded his head to the empty spot next to me on the bench, "Can I um...," He gestured towards the seat._

 _"Oh, yes, sure," I said and allowed him to sit. He smiled at me once more, that charming smile of his that made everyone like him. We sat there awkwardly, not saying a word to one another, staring straight ahead at the other students who walked on the pavement of the school yard. Couples, with no regards for those of us who had no love of our own, held hands, gave flowers and basically made me feel worse about my position. Here I was, sitting on a bench with the guy I've had a crush on for months, and we have nothing to say to each other. When we're with friends we always talk. When I see him while walking to or from school along the way we always have nice conversations. Light is one of my favorite people to talk to. But right now could not have been a worse time for us to see one another._

 _"So uh, it's valentines day," He pointed out and, of course, I felt more insecure._

 _I nodded, "Yes," I said._

 _"Do you uh... have a valentine already- or, uh, at all?" He suddenly asked me._

 _I felt my heart rate speed up a little as I had an unbelievable feeling of what I hoped he was getting at, "N-no... I- I don't," I chuckled slightly and shrugged my shoulders as if to say what-can-you-do?_

 _Light licked his lips and nodded his head, looking back towards his knees. Suddenly, he pulled his hands from behind his back and I saw a single pink rose in his hands and I was confused but still a little hopeful._

 _"Well, I uh... I got this uh for you... because I remember one time you told me you loved pink and uh... roses were your favorite flower so I uh... I just..." he trailed off as he adorably attempted to gather his words, "Here you go," He said and pushed the flower in front of my face. I flinched a little once it ended up in my vision so suddenly, but felt my heart warm and butterflies in my stomach._

 _I smiled a little and knew by now I was full on blushing. I took the beautiful rose in my hand and gently played with the petals, "Light... thank you... these are my favorite." I admitted to him so he would know he wasn't incorrect._

 _A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he smiled at me, "I know it's a little late but uh... would you uh... be my... um... my uh-" I interrupted him as I put the petals to his face, hovering his lips and shushed him. Right now he seems to have a terrible time talking._

 _"Yes," I smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'll be your valentine," I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. The fact that we've had shorter hugs before made this one a little easier. However, that didn't take away the billions of butterflies in my stomach. I was excited and nervous to be touching him for such a long time. But I knew I wasn't going to be pulling away for a while._

 _A small smile came onto my face as he held me by the waist and I felt his nose snuggle into my neck. It kind of tickled and I laughed as I scrunched my shoulders up, which caused us to fall off the bench onto the schoolyard. Light and I looked at one another and laughed even harder as people walked by or stopped to stare. We didn't even notice them, however. Light smiled at me as I giggled and knew I was blushing madly at how I just embarrassed the both of us. He just laughed and rolled on top of me, once again snuggling his nose into my neck, knowing what it does to me now, as we laid on the grass._

* * *

That was almost two years ago.

I was 16 then. And every day after that we sat and talked on that same bench, getting to know each other better. I told him things I never told anyone before about my family, my brother and father, and my inner thoughts. He's told me things as well. Things that I know he would never think to repeat to anyone else. We're practically inseparable now; we're each other's best friends. We study together, walk to and from school together, and we've talked about the future together. It's nice being able to know and be close to someone who is just as intelligent as- or, even more, intelligent than- I am.

It's pretty nice to have someone and it was, even more, nice to know them as well as they know you. That is until you realize you didn't know each other as well as you thought.


	2. The Death Note

It was just another day that was the same as the last. I wake up, walk to school with Light, bare the school day, and finally I go home just to go to sleep and wake up and do it all over again. It was like a repetitive way of living.

My home life is unsatisfying as well. A majority of the time I spend with Light and his family rather than with my dad and any female he brings home. My mother died after a few years ago, but we don't talk about her much at all at home, really. My father, though a good and sweet man, is continually searching for a new woman to be in his life while my older brother is no longer home after his arrest. He's been in jail for about 5 years now and will be out the December after next. What he did is not worth mentioning but if I'm being completely honest, he does deserve his time. That doesn't mean I don't miss him, however. We never got along most of the time, but do any siblings?

School life is just as juvenile and unstimulating as you'd expect. The males are practically delinquents and the females are simply uninteresting, gossip-obsessed teen girls with no real goals for life. I prefer to stay in my small circle of friends, which thankfully includes Light Yagami, the cutest guy in school... well, to me. However, Light is pretty popular at school, a majority of people know him. A lot of girls like him, but it seems he keeps to himself at times when he can. I prefer to keep socializing to a minimum. The less I focus on others, the more I can focus on keeping my straight A grade average and the more I can focus on myself.

Well, that's it.

Not exactly the most interesting life story, but it's what I got. Ever since my brother, Jun, left and Light and I became friends recently - meeting through mutual friends - nothing much has been happening in my life. And every day it seems as if nothing ever will.

Do you believe that boredom is just another form of torture?

I was currently sitting in class, mine and Light's desk pushed together as we bored the teacher's nonstop teaching. Light seemed to be lost in the clouds as he stared out the window. I simply watched our hands in one another as we played with each other's fingers. Out of everything in my life, Light is the only interesting part about it. Our relationship is one thing I will never get bored of. I watched Light's facial expression has he seemed to be staring deeply out the window, his attention on something important I'm guessing.

I brought our hands up and kissed Light's knuckles. "Light," I whispered to him, careful not to interrupt the lesson or the gossiping of the nearby students in the room. My boyfriend blinked his eyes a few times and turned to me, a small smile came on his face. "Are you okay?" I asked him concerned. Lately, he's been staring out into space as if he's simply ignoring the world or trying to get away from it.

A voice interrupted Light before he could speak. "Yagami, are you still with us?" we both turned our heads to the front. "Can you please translate the following sentence into English?" Tanaka-san asked.

He sighed and stood up, letting go of my hand. "Follow the teachings of god and receive his blessings and so it shall be that the seas will again become bountiful and the raging storms will subside." He recited and then sat back down. I smiled at Light and he smiled back slightly as he once again connected our hands together.

* * *

After class Light and I walked together outside the building, his fingers intertwined with mine. He was practically pulling me towards our destination, but I wasn't sure why.

"Light," I chuckled. "What did you want to show me?" I asked him curiously.

He just stared straight ahead and stopped for a moment as he looked towards the grass. Light walked me over to the shaded side of the school building and for some reason looked around to see if other students were looking. I stayed quiet as he pulled me further towards the shadows. A book was on the ground, but I didn't think much of it. Maybe another student dropped it or something.

"What is it?" I asked him. He simply looked at me and let go of our hands while bending down. I watched as he picked up the book and examined it. I walked over and got on my tippy toes to look over Light's shoulder and read the cover as well. I scrunched my eyebrows together as I read it. " _Death Note_?" I said more as a question.

Light turned it over and read the back side that seemed to have instructions or something. "As in a notebook of death?" He clarified. "Hmm. How to use it: The human whose name is written in this notebook... shall die!" he read out of interest and confusion.

I shook my head, knowing that whatever was going on in Light's head was not good. "Light, just put it down... please, this is getting weird," I told him and back up, ready to leave.

He nodded his head and agreed. "Yeah, I guess, it's pretty lame, not to mention twisted. _A human whose name is written in this notebook shall die_?" He quoted the book's instructions and we both laughed a bit,"Come on." He rolled his eyes and thankfully dropped the book back on the ground. I smiled at him and he grabbed my hand once more and we continued on our way.

What I didn't know was that days later that book would come back into our lives.

But I chose to forget about it as we walked home from school.

Light and I passed my house and went straight to his. I didn't want to meet the short, young-looking brunette my father was watching television with this morning. I'd rather be with light until he has to go to cram school tonight. I always loved spending time with Light at his house; his family is amazing. Sayu, Light's little sister, is sweet, however, Light thinks differently. It always amuses me how their sibling rivalry kind of reminds me of me and my , his dad rarely gives me the time of day, but he's a good man, never rude. His mother is the absolute sweetest thing on the planet, she always interrupts Light and I while we're in his room with the door closed to "bring us snacks". Light is annoyed by her constant knocking, but I think it's cute how she worries and cares for him. I wish I had a mother who cared for me the way she cares for him.

"So, she looked your age?" Light asked me shocked as we walked into his room and he closed the door behind us. I was currently telling him about the girl/woman I saw my father sitting on the couch with this morning, watching television. His arm was around her and they seemed to be in their own little world. The two barely noticed me as I walked out the door for school. I wondered is she was at my house last night as well.

I nodded at him and sat down on his mattress with a shrug of my shoulders. "Or younger," I suggested, just remembering her face and her petite body size. She had reminded me of a miniature teen model.

"Wow, um, don't you think you should talk to him about this, I mean," Light sat down next to me and then laid his body across my legs as he looked up at me and spoke. "you're dad's like... 40. I think he has a problem." He slightly joke but was also slightly serious.

I playfully glared at my boyfriend as he laid on his back on top of my lap. "He's 37 and can do what he wants," I pointed out and playfully slapped Light across the head and he pretended it hurt but smiled at me afterward.

"But have you told him how you felt about him dating girls who could probably be your older sister?" He asked me as I played with his gorgeous brown hair, twirling the strands between my fingers.

I simply shrugged me shoulders as I looked down into his eyes and he looked up into mine. "I- I'm fine with it," I lied through my teeth. I didn't even believe myself. I knew why my dad was the way he was. He missed my mom. He missed her and didn't know how to cope with it. He's just collecting all the youngest and most beautiful girls he can get his hands on until he fills that void of not having my mother with him anymore. But it's only a matter of time before this all blows up in his face.

Light sighed and reached up with his hand, rubbing circles into my cheek with his thumb. "You are the worst liar," He smirked.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Well, what am I suppose to do?" I asked him.

He looked at me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Talk to him," He enunciated every word.

I sighed and looked up, pretending to think about it. "Okay, I will... if you do me one favor," I smirked slightly and leaned down. Light smirked as well and leaned up towards me, interested.

"What's that?" He whispered, our faces getting closer and closer.

"Kiss me," I whispered back as our lips were now hovering each other.

He smiled. "Okay," He said and closed the gap between our mouths.

Our kisses were something different to feel. They were always so gentle and sweet. Some innocent, some not as innocent. But Light never pressured me to have a kiss with him that was anything worse than moderately innocent unless I was the one to offer to. That's another reason why I loved him. He was so gentle with me. I grabbed the back of his head, pressing our lips closer together and Light slightly laughed as I did so. His lips moved slowly against mine and I followed his movement. My hands got deeper into his hair and his hands gripped strands of my hair. I pulled away for one-second to catch breath and Light did so as well. We kissed once more and pulled back again. We both leaned in for a one-second long kiss, pulled back and quickly kissed again. We went on like this for a while, enjoying this pattern.

"Light, honey, you're going to be late for cram school!"

I gasped and pulled away and Light sat up as quickly as possible.

"Mom!" He exclaimed and then groaned out of annoyance. I quickly fixed my hair and dress to make myself presentable, my heart still pounding after that excitement.

"Oops, sorry, kids," She smiled sweetly as she peaked her head in the door, one hand covered her eyes. "Can I look now?" She asked. I laughed slightly and awkwardly at this and looked down, playing with the ends of my school uniform skirt.

"We're not doing anything, mom," Light rolled his eyes and stood up, opening the door completely for her. His mom walked in and smiled once she removed her hand from her eyes. This was when I noticed the tray of dorayaki in her other hand.

She smiled at me and pointed towards her tray. "Would you like some snacks, Kireina?" She offered.

I smiled politely and shook my head. "Thank you, Yagami-san, but no thank you, I should get going, now," I smiled and walked towards the door. I stopped at Light who smiled at me but had that same annoyed look on his face which amused me. I chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Light," I said, looked at his mother and leaned up to kiss his cheek goodbye before leaving.


	3. The Death Note part 2

A few days later, I knocked on Light's bedroom door, after his mother let me in, knowing he would be home from cram school by now. There were really only two reasons as to why I did not want to be home tonight.

1\. My father had a new 22-year-old leggy blonde in the house, wearing one of his shirt's as a dress while making dinner, and she didn't seem too happy with my presence.

2\. I needed to talk to Light about something interesting I found on the news.

It seems people have just been disappearing. Not just vanishing but literally dying for almost a week left and right someone is found dead in their cell. Every 15 minutes a new name is announced on the news. They just die, from heart attacks and crazy events. Left and right criminals in jail or who were once in jail have been dying. Obviously, I was worried my brother would be next. I wasn't sure what was going on. I just needed someone to talk to. I waited for him to answer the door and was confused when he didn't.

I decided to knock again.

"Light!" I exclaimed as I lightly tapped on the door. The door slowly opened up just a crack and then wider and suddenly I was pulled in his room by the shirt and the door slammed close behind me. It was so dark in here for some reason and turned towards Light. "Why is it so dark? Light, what's going on?" I asked him and he stood closer to me and rubbed my arms up and down comfortingly. Something was wrong, I knew it. I could feel it.

"Kire," Light called me by my nickname and I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm going to show you something, but promise me you'll keep this between us and... don't freak out."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Light, you've been acting strange. Just tell me-"

He interrupted, "Promise," He said and slightly squeezed my shoulders.

"Okay, okay, I promise," I reassured him.

He went over to his desk and picked up a familiar looking notebook and walked back over towards me, "Remember this?" He asked and held up the book that read Death note on the cover.

I slightly glared at him as I did remember, "I thought you put that back," I said, reminding him that I told him to do so. Obviously, being Light, he doesn't listen.

"Don't be mad," He whispered and pecked my nose and he knew whenever he did that to me I calmed down a little, "But believe it or not... this book... it- it has... special powers," He breathed. I watched his face as he had this creepy look in his eye. I've never seen it before and it kind of scared me.

I stared at him for a moment. "What kind of powers?"

"Kire," he started and smirked, "How would you feel if I told you all the bad in the world could go away? All the bad people? All the criminals could... vanish." He told me.

"What are you getting at, Light?" I asked.

He sighed and began rubbing my arm with his hand again as he felt me tense up, "This book came from the shinigami world," He said and my eyes widened out of disbelief.

What was he talking about? I could tell when he was serious, but this all seemed like a joke. Shinigami doesn't exist. They're just legends- myths that my brother would tell me about to scare me about the afterlife. I knew they were all fake- I always thought it was kind of ridiculous.

"What?" I breathed and shook my head, "No, those are... they're just... myths, Light! Just myths like... Kekkai that's a myth! People stopped having babies because they believe it, but that doesn't make it a true thing!" By now I was hysterical, trying my best to deny what Light was trying to get past as truth. I noticed amusement in his eyes, but he was still so serious, "You're not making any sense right now." I sighed, trying my best to calm down.

Light pressed his forehead to mine and held me closer, "I know... I know it makes... no sense," He chuckled awkwardly, "But please believe me... just... just listen," He begged and I looked into his eyes and shut my mouth, letting him know he had my attention. "I can write a name- any name I want in this book... and as long as I think of their face... that person... dies." The look in his eyes told me he was too excited by this. If anything, it was absolutely something I didn't want to believe. But if this was all true- if that notebook really did have powers it explained a lot and almost too much. That's when the realization came to mind.

"It was you," I confirmed, "All those deaths lately... it was all you," I glared and snatched myself out of his grip. I went to leave his room, feeling uncomfortable, but Light moved in front of the door preventing me from leaving. Light stared at me and continued to move as I tried to get past him. "Move!" I exclaimed, but he just stared at me.

Light just shook his head, "Kire, just think about it! A perfect world... you and me... no bad only good. When we're married-" I interrupted him as the word slipped out so suddenly.

"M-married?" I stuttered, even the word sounded nice yet nerve wrecking. We've talked about this before. After high school buying a house... having kids. But after all this talk of shinigami and notebooks of death would it even be a smart thing to bring children into this world?

"Yes," He said and leaned down a little, "Don't you want our kids to be raised in a perfect world?" He asked me and pecked my nose sweetly like he does.

For the moment, I believed him. I thought about what life would be like if he was really telling the truth about this stuff. As I thought about what he was saying maybe this wasn't a bad thing. Maybe he was onto something. Maybe it was a bit mad, I'm not saying I'm not on the edge about it. But I understood what he was doing. Is this not considered a bad thing? I mean maybe if you have good intentions it's okay. Maybe if you're doing bad things for the right reasons it's not bad at all. Or does doing this simply make you as bad as the criminals? Maybe their crimes were worse. The world probably would not miss them anyway. Or maybe some would miss them. Any family or friends they had would miss them. But society... society is bigger than all of us in all honesty. The world is bigger than all of us. And maybe those who are good deserve to live in a good world. Maybe what Light's doing is just punishing the wrong-doers and rewarding those who have to share the world with the evil.

But there was still one situation at hand that I needed to touch on.

"What about Jun...?" I whispered to him. My brother wasn't a bad guy... at least, I don't believe he's a bad guy. He just could never take " _No_ " for an answer. I'm not defending him or anything but if my brother died so early in his life I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. And if Light were to kill him, I would never be able to forgive him.

Light sighed and it seemed he were debating this, but soon he smiled just barely, "He's an exception," Light said and I felt his hand move my head up by my chin. He pressed his soft lips to my own for a brief second. Almost immediately, my body loosened up and I relaxed. His kisses were like two gentle lips simply brushing against yours.

Once we pulled back I looked downward at the floor, knowing now I was onboard. "Don't hurt anyone innocent," I whispered to him and then slowly pecked his lips.

Light smiled, "I promise... but just one thing... hold this for me," Light then put the book in my hands and I held it up, confused as to what he wanted me to do with it. He looked over my shoulder and then back at me, "Now turn around and don't scream," He said. and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I was a bit confused, "Okay, but why would I-" I cut myself off as I turned around and faced the creature that stood only inches from me.

I was scared, shocked, confused and breath taken.

There it- or he- was. Tall, skinny and unusual looking. This creature was abnormally creepy. Is this what they looked like? Are myths and legends actually reality? Does anything make sense anymore? I yelped slightly, feeling fear come over me as the longer I looked at the... thing- creature- beast, I grew more and more terrified knowing this was not a nightmare he was simply haunting. As told, I did not let a single scream out, however, keeping my composure was harder than I thought. I felt my head get dizzy, my eyelids closed and I unconsciously fell to the floor with a thud.


	4. Let the Game Begin

"Sweety... Kire... Kireina?"

I gasped and quickly my body snapped up. I breathed heavily as I looked around the bedroom and once again my eyes landed on the monster who made me faint in the first place. I back up quickly towards the head of Light's bed he laid me down on. Light held me towards his chest and I felt the vibration of his chest as he chuckled. However, this laugh wasn't the same laugh I loved to hear. This laugh didn't sound like Light's laugh. It sounded more... what's the word? Evil, in a way.

I didn't like it.

I couldn't stop staring at the creature. "L-Light... what's going on?

The monster spoke up, "Really, Light, do you believe that spoiling our secret to a naïve girl was the best move? I was beginning to think you were smarter than this, Light. I guess I was wrong."

I gasped again. "I-it talked. He-he just talked!" I told my boyfriend, frightened.

Light looked at me. "Kire, I understand this may be a bit frightening to you, but let me explain. This is Ryuk... my... Shinigami," he told me.

I froze in place as it all began to connect.

"Light," I sighed. "Tell me... how all of this started. Why?"

He smirked and looked away as he began to explain, "At first, I wrote the names of the worst criminals I could think of. Like I was cleaning up the world, one name at a time. So that eventually no one will ever do anything evil again. And while the truly guilty ones who deserve to be punished for their crimes die of heart attacks. The people who are less guilty but who still make trouble for others will slowly be erased through disease and accidental death. Then and only then the world will start moving in the right direction. It'll be a new world, free of injustice, and populated by people, who I've judged, to be honest kind and hardworking."

I shook my head as I sunk in his words. I wasn't sure if this was smart or completely insane.

Ryuk, the Shinigami, spoke up again, "But if you did that, it would make you the only bad person left."

Light looked confused. "Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a hard working honor student considered to be one of Japan's best and brightest. And I…" Light stood up and smirked. An evil look came upon his face, one I've never seen before. I didn't like it. "I will become the God of this New World!" He exclaimed.

I gasped and scooted away from him on the bed as I stared at his back. Light had this new look in his eye that I've never seen before.

 _Light_ , I thought. _What's gotten into you?_

I heard Ryuk simply chuckle, obviously enjoying this. He didn't seem to keen on giving his opinion, simply observing and waiting for... something.

"Kireina..." Light slowly turned towards me and stared down at me as I laid on his bed, keeping my space form him. "You will become the goddess of this new world. It's what any intelligent human being would want." He told me and stood on his knees on the bed, between my legs. "It's what we wanted and more. Imaging, ruling the world, by my side... us... together... in a perfect world." With each word, Light brought his hands up and slowly widened the opening of my legs. I inhaled sharply as he gently rand his fingers up the inside of my thigh as he talked. "You'd like that... wouldn't you... Kire?" he whispered.

Any female who has ever simply seen Light Yagami walking down the street understands my difficult position.

No one can resist him, especially me.

 _If it's for a good reason, it mustn't be anything too bad, right?_ I thought.

I assumed I simply had to get used to this new Light. It wasn't his most attractive side but I still love him. I have to support him. No matter what.

I bit my lip a little as I watched light become distracted by my panties that were practically right in front of his face. I simply nodded my head in reply to his question and laid the rest of my body on his bed.

"You'll have to listen to everything I say; do what I tell you. No matter what we can't let anything or anyone get in our way. Understand?" He asked and began to caress between my legs.

I bit my lip, holding back a moan and nodded my head. "Mhm," I whimpered, appreciating his soft touch.

Light smirked once he knew I was on his side.

We were in this together.

"I love you," He whispered to me.

Before I could reply Light moved his head downward and closer between my legs. I gasped and relaxed my body as I allowed him to continue. I grabbed his hair to press his face closer to my body as I once again enjoyed feeling his nice touch.

* * *

Days later, I once again avoided my father and his new red-headed girlfriend at home. it was the weekend and I let myself into Light's home. No one minds when I show up unannounced. I knocked on my boyfriend's door and waited for him o answer.

"Light?" I called to him.

The door creaked open and I was pulled into his bedroom. Light locked his door behind me and pushed me onto the bed, quite roughly.

"Ow," I snapped once I was plopped on the bed. "Light, w-what's going on?" I asked him.

"It seems your boyfriend has gotten a little in over his head." A deep, frightening once said from behind me.

I gasped and turned around to see none other than Ryuk floating behind me, that same creepy smile on his face. I sighed out of relief, now used to his sudden popping-up-out-of-nowhere nature.

"Oh, Ryuk, hi," I smiled at him and immediately blushed as I remembered a mental note I made earlier. "I'd like to apologize for what you witnessed the other night between Light and me... we must've forgotten you were there." I shrugged with a sheepish smile.

Ryuk simply chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I didn't watch... much," he said and began chuckling in that creepy way again.

I stared at him and then tried forcing a smile before turning my attention towards Light.

"Light? What's going on?" I asked, concerned as he stared intensely at the television screen. "Is everything o-"

He interrupted me, "Kire, just shut up, ok! I'm trying to listen!"

I gasped and sat there frozen. Light's never raised his voice at me. Ever. Not even during our fights. He's always keeping his cool. Why did he suddenly blow up on me now? This wasn't like Light. I don't understand. However, my question was answered once something interesting was said from the TV. A man named Lind L. Tailor, whose name was on the desk, was announcing something it seemed. And Light seemed extremely interested.

 **Lind L. Tailor** : _Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now is evil._

Light gasps and stands up We all immediately snap our heads towards the screen. I looked towards Light and saw that same look in his eye that's been becoming all too familiar to me.

Light gasped. "You think...I'm evil?...I am justice! I protect the innocent and those who fear evil! I'm the one who will become the god of a new world that everyone desires! All those who oppose that god, they are the ones who are truly evil!"

Light opens the Death Note and readies a pen.

He looked back up at the television. "I guess you're just too stupid, L. Too bad. This could've been a lot more interesting if you'd only been a bit smarter."

Light began writing Lind L. Tailor's name in large letters and laughs maniacally. He looked back at the screen. "I'll show the world what happens when you cross me. The entire world is watching...L." Light then glanced at his watch. "Five more seconds.

The second hand on the watch ticked audibly as Light counted down, "Four...three...two...one."

And right on time, Lind L. Tailor collapsed, dead.

I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth, shocked. However, light's reaction was the one I wasn't expecting. He began to laugh maniacally. I glared at the back of Light's head, seeing as how this is what he wanted.

"What's wrong? You've got nothing else to say?" He teased.

Two suited men with black sunglasses remove Lind L. Tailor's body from view as Light continues to laugh. L's symbol suddenly flashes on the screen, silencing Light.

Suddenly, a voice spoke through a voice modifier, "Ah. I had to test this, just in case, but I-I never thought it would actually happen. Kira... it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did, indeed, kill Lind L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me." He announced.

Light and I both gasped. "What?" He breathed.

The voice continued to speak, "The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard of him on TV or through the internet. It appears not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now...try to kill me!" He challenged Light.

When nothing happened, we all simply stared at the screen, not know what to do or think.

Light growled, "You...you bastard!"

"Can't you do it?" L, apparently, teased him childishly.

Light stared at the TV incredulously, not having a reply or reaction.

L then said, "Well Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all."

Ryuk just continued to laugh at the scene, not having any of this affect him in any way.

"So there are some people you can't kill," He concluded. "You've given me a useful hint. A dealer to a saver. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message to the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I know now where you are. Naturally, I am very interested to know how you're able to commit these murders without being present...but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you...Let's meet again soon, Kira."

The broadcast ended and the room was silent for a moment. I stared at Light, awaiting his response or reaction or something. I wanted something or anything from him right now. We both knew what just happened: L got ton him.

Light simply smirked, however, which took me off guard. "Really? He's gonna sentence me to death? Sounds interesting. I accept your challenge, L." He said, finding his little game interesting.

Light growled, "L... I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I will eliminate you! I am justice!"

I gasped and scooted even further back from Light.

This is not the Light Yagami I fell in love with.


	5. Hideki Ryuga

College is supposed to be for relieving the stress from high school for something more mature. So, why am I the only girl in Japan with stress from high school? Light graduated top of his class and #1 in the country, but that was obvious to anyone who's seen him. Ever since graduation, Light and I still for some reason haven't had enough time to spend together. He's always too busy for me, but never too busy to deal with his Kira business. however, I would never bring this to his attention. He'd probably just tell me I was being ridiculous. I mean, I've made a few friends so far, in fact, I was hanging out with one now in the cafe. Sometimes I have to get away from the whole Light/ Kira business.

I laughed with my friend Miki as we chatted together.

My phone began to ring and I excused myself from the conversation. I looked at the collar ID and noticed it was Light.

I answered, "Light, hi! I've missed you!"

"Hey, beautiful!" He replied and chuckled. "Hey, come to the tennis court right now, okay. I think it might interest you."

I didn't question him. "Okay, Light. I'm on my way with Miki, okay?"

"Okay, see you soon."

I kissed him through the phone and he groaned a little, but I heard the smile on his face. He laughed a bit.

"See you later, Kire," he said and hung up.

Miki and I made our way to the tennis court upon Light's request. Once we stood behind the fence, I immediately recognized my boyfriend. He looked so cute in his shorts. I smiled and waved to him, he looked a bit embarrassed but waved back to me. I blew him a kiss good luck and he winked my way.

"You two are so gross," Miki groaned.

I simply smiled and shrugged as I turned my attention back to Light. I noticed another guy, who was a little older than Light, but not by much, standing on the opposite side of the net. Typical Light, always one up for a little competition with anyone. However, who he was competing against is what caught my eye. He had this long, un-brushed, dark hair that I for some reason found attractive. He looked a bit sloppy, but there was something about him that I found comforting and calm. Once the guy noticed Light looking my way, he turned around towards me as well. I then got a better look at his face. I didn't realize it, but we were staring pretty intently at one another for quite some time.

He looked so familiar to me.

I felt a nudge on my side and turned towards Miki. She smirked and me and pulled her glasses down the bridge of her nose, knowingly. I rolled my eyes and giggled, shoving her gently.

"Shut up," I mouthed to her and she smirked and shrugged, turning her attention back to the upcoming match.

I then noticed the guy still had not stopped looking my direction. I gave him a slight wave, not to gain Light's attention, and he waved back with stiff fingers. It was kind of adorable. Miki and I couldn't help but giggle at his actions.

Soon enough, their tennis match began. I was beginning to worry about the dark haired guy, seeing as how people were chattering about how he was an amateur when I know Light is far from that title.

The match went on longer than anyone had suspected. I was beginning to grow bored of watching, but the dark haired one was so persistent and keen on winning, or at least giving Light a fair match. I've never seen Light actually having to try and work so hard to beat someone. Seems like he's finally met his match. I cheered for my boyfriend, naturally, but couldn't help but to be impressed by the other guy as well. He was amazing! It was as if he were an older, sloppier, yet somehow slightly-improved Light Yagami. The intellectual resemblance was amazing. Eventually, the match was over and, as I suspected, Light won. I cheered loudest for him.

"Game and set! Won by Light Yagami!"

Once the ref called it, I ran out on the field and jumped into my boyfriend's arms.

"Light, that was amazing, darling!" I exclaimed and giggled as he snuggled his nose into my neck.

He knew what that does to me.

"Yeah, thanks for cheering me on," he said and leaned back to kiss my lips gently.

I sighed a little and melted myself into his arms. I slowly opened my eyes, feeling someone else's eyes on me. I looked and saw the boy who challenged Light, who was standing near us, and gasped. I gently pushed Light away and wiped my mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Light chuckled awkwardly. "Hideki Ryuga, this is my girlfriend, Kireina Rozu."

The boy nodded at me. "Pleasure," He said.

I gasped as the realization hit me. "Oh, I remember you. You were top of the class along with Light!" I exclaimed, feeling relieved I could figure it out. I only remembered after hearing his name because he had the same name as that celebrity everyone loved.

He simply nodded. "Yes, and I remember you, Kireina Rozu. Hopefully, it is not too late to state my opinion, but you looked absolutely beautiful at the Freshman entrance ceremony. You sure know how to impress," He complimented me.

Slowly, I felt a heat emerge on my face. I looked down and twirled my hair. "Oh, uhm... thank you. That's very sweet," I accepted his compliment.

"Ahem!"

We both snapped our heads towards Light, who was slightly glaring at Hideki Ryuga. "Yes, well, we have plans, so we should get going. Hopefully, I'll see you later?" he asked me and placed some hair behind my ear.

 _He's ditching me again?_ I thought, annoyed.

I sighed but forced a sad smile. "Yes, hopefully," I said.

Light and I leaned in and gave each other a long, slow kiss good-bye.

He pulled away before I did and smiled. "I'll see you later, okay?" he said and touched my hand.

I nodded my head. "Okay, bye, Light." I waved to him and then smiled at Hideki Ryuga. "Good-bye, Hideki Ryuga!" I told him as he walked off with light.

"Good-bye, Kireina Rozu," he waved back as he and Light walked away from me.

I noticed Ryuga turn his head slightly towards me and send me the tiniest smile my way. I felt a slight blush come on once more, but smiled back and waved one last time. I was secretly hoping I would run into Hideki Ryuga again.

* * *

A few nights later I was studying in my bedroom, trying my hardest to ignore the loud moans coming from my father's bedroom. The noises obviously belonged to him and his ex-girlfriend/current one-night-stand. I haven't seen Light in a few days. He'll call me every once in a while to talk on the phone, we don't really have any classes together in school, but really I haven't seen much of him. I was beginning to worry about him.

 _Ring! Ring!_

I gasped as my phone suddenly rang. I picked up my phone, without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Kire, come over right now!" Light demanded.

I gasped and stood up quickly from my desk. I grabbed my purse and everything and rushed out of my bedroom. "I'm coming, Light!"

I made it as fast as I could to Light's home. I rapidly knocked on the door and almost immediately, Light opened the door and pulled me inside and quickly led me to his room. He slammed me down on his bed and I watched him pace around his bedroom. Ryuk floated in the corner, chuckling like usual, amused by Light's nervous behavior.

I, however, found it extremely out of character for him.

"Light, I haven't seen you in weeks! What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" He exclaimed, catching me off guard. "Have you even been paying attention to the world?" He snapped and turned his television on.

The announcer began to speak, "If Kira doesn't yet know your name, it may not be too late for you, provided you are willing to cooperate. Whatever you do, you must not approach Kira out of curiosity, make no mistake, Kira will kill you if you contact him. You'll be used and disposed of. Consider your own life for a moment, yours, like every other, has and intrinsic value. Now is your chance to right past wrongs by sharing what you know about Kira. Only you can help us bring his reign of terror to an end."

I exhaled and shook my head. "Wow," I breathed.

"Apparently there's some idiot out there, posing to be Kira. I've been working under L, lately and I-"

I interrupted, "You've been working under L?!"

"Yes, along with my father, and I-"

I stopped him once again, "Your father's on the case, too?!"

"Yes, please, Kire, shut up and listen to me!" He snapped. I stared at him for a moment and whimpered, not appreciating his tone with me lately. I slowly shut my mouth and allowed him to finish. "They've already discovered this wasn't my doing. They know there's another Kira. Now, I have to find out who this idiot is and put a stop to him before he ruins everything I-" Light stopped mid-sentence and glanced at me before turning away again. "I-I mean _we've_ worked hard to accomplish!" He retorted.

I bit my lip and nodded my head, now feeling caught up. "Do you have any clue who he might be?" I asked Light, standing up and rubbing his shoulders supportably and comfortingly.

Light let out a long sigh and plopped down on his chair. I continued to stand behind him as he sat and rubbed his shoulders, up and down.

"I wish! I0I've been so stressed lately, Kire," he sighed and I nodded, understanding. "God, am I glad I have you on my side. I told you about my plan, originally, because I knew I could trust you. You're the only one I can trust, Kire." Light said and stood up, facing me.

I smiled and shrugged in response.

"I know we haven't spent as much time together lately, but I swear, it's only because I've been balancing school, being Kira, and being a part of the Kira case as well, now. The case is just an extra weight to have on my shoulders. I know I should've told you that I met L and that I'm working on this case with my father, but... you know there's so much to do and-"

I interrupted him, "I know, Light. I just have one question."

"Hmm? What's that?"

I rubbed my arm awkwardly. "W-why haven't you asked for my help lately?" I asked.

Light sighed and looked towards the ground. "I knew you would ask me this sooner or later," He told me. "Honestly... I don't want you too into this, Kire. I just want you here, by my side, supporting me, and sharing the glory with me when it's all over. That's the whole reason why I told you instead of leaving you in the dark. You understand, right? I just don't want you getting hurt."

A sigh escaped my lips, somewhat pleased with his answer, yet still not satisfied. I understood what he meant, really: He does want me to be there for him through thick and thin, but most of all, he doesn't think I can handle it. He doesn't want me screwing things up.

"Please understand. I need you here, safe, with me. The only way to do that is to make sure you're not participating as much. I love you too much to see you get hurt or put in jail because of me," Light said and pressed his forehead against mine.

A small smile came upon my face and I giggled a bit. I knew he was trying to protect me... I guess that's okay.

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. Light slowly snaked his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, holding him close as we kissed. Light pressed my back on his bed and hovered over my body, not breaking our deep kiss. We both heard Ryuk groan from across the room so Light took one of his arms off of my waist, grabbed a pillow and threw it in Ryuk's direction, without breaking our kiss. I moaned slightly as Light broke our kiss and pressed his lips to my neck. He knows how much I love that. I reached down and played with the belt on his pants and unbuckled it for him. Light then reached with one of his hands and cupped my breast, causing me to moan louder and he simultaneously kissed my neck roughly.

"Damn, I love you so much, Kire," he moaned against my neck, causing me to shiver. "You're the only," he paused to lean up and kiss my lips, "one," he kissed me again, "I," He kissed me again, "can trust."

"Mmm, I love you too, Light," I moaned and began to stroke the bulge in his pants, causing Light to let out a noise of satisfaction. Light suddenly stopped for a moment and looked down at me. "Light, what's wrong?" I asked him, concerned.

He sighed. "Kire... I know I promised I would never... insist on us doing this... But, uh..." he trailed off and chuckled.

Once again, I couldn't help but to smile to myself, knowing I am the only girl who can make Light Yagami speechless.

"It's just... if you're ready... then... maybe... we could... you know..." he tried his hardest to say what I knew he meant.

I chuckled a little and pretended to think. I knew I wanted to go further with Light for a long time. I just was not sure how I was able to bring it up with him without making things too awkward. I smiled and bit my lip as I nodded my head quickly.

"Yes?" Light chuckled.

I smiled and nodded my head again.

Light laughed and picked my upper body up, wrapping both arms around me as we kissed again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we held each other tightly as if we couldn't let go and refused to do so anyway. I soon took off Light's jacket and he went to unbutton my jeans. I got comfortable as Light once again attempted to fulfill my wishes. Just as he went to pull down my jeans, a person from downstairs interrupted us.

"Light!"

We both immediately gasped and rushed to make ourselves presentable again.

I followed Light downstairs and he was greeted at the door by someone who I did not think was the kind of person Light would even associate with. I found my breath getting harsh and shallow as we approached the girl standing outside his front door. Light grabbed my hand and led me outside, closing the door behind us so that his mother and sister wouldn't hear.

"Hello," She said to Light and then glanced at me. "Uh, I was hoping we could talk in _private_."

I narrowed my eyes on her and Light squeezed my hand.

"Whatever you can say to me, you can say around her... whoever you are," Light said.

The girl stared at him and I smiled at the side of Light's face. I can't say that I wasn't relieved to find out he doesn't really know this girl. Although, she does seem familiar to me. I just can't put my finger on it.

"Light, it's okay. Hopefully, I'll see you later?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a moment, as if debating but then nodded his head. "Hopefully," he said.

We both leaned in and pecked one another on the lips slowly. I didn't mind if the girl watched, however. Once we pulled away, I ignored the girl's glare on me and continued walking home.

 _Who is she and what does she want with my Light?_ I thought to myself, knowing it was simply the jealousy talking.


End file.
